El más duro de los corazones
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Orochimaru tiene una nueva oportunidad, y quizá, esta vez, sea suficiente para salvarse y salvar al mundo entero también. Primera parte de: Una serpiente entre las hojas. JiraOro. (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen aMasashi Kishimoto y la historia a **blackkat** , quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir esta historia al español.

 **Personajes** : Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Obito Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namizake, Danzō Shimura.

 **Pareja** : Jiraiya/Orochimaru (JiraOro).

 **Primera parte de** : **Una serpiente entre las hojas**. (Trilogía de one-shots).

El original pueden encontrarlo aquí en Fanfiction y en Ao3 como: **Hardest of hearts** by **blackkat (black. k. kat en fanfiction —sin espacios—)**.

Pues sí, sé que debería estar traduciendo otras cosas, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que tengo y todas las traducciones activas e incompletas que rondan por aquí; pero no pude evitar concluir esta traducción que tenía iniciada desde hace un buen tiempo y bueno, qué mejor manera que aventurarme en este fandom que con mi segundo personaje favorito: Orochimaru. Tengo que admitir además que estoy poco familiarizada con la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y muchos de los acontencimientos que narra aquí la autora, ya que nunca alcancé a llegar tan lejos —y no creo que llegue a hecerlo lol—. ¿Por qué? Bueno, puede parecer tonto, pero desde que me spoilearon la suerte de Neji, por quien básicamente empecé a seguir la serie, pues decidí no continuarla. Y bueno, como dicen por ahí: si no lo vi, pues no ocurrió XD.

Así que, cuidado con los ¿ **SPOILERS?**... Ah y algo más, la autora sugiere ignorar todo lo relacionado con Kaguya (y pues si yo no tuve problema con ello, pues espero que ustedes tampoco XD).

Sin ser más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **El más duro de los corazones** por **blackkat**

* * *

Es el fin, el final, la caída del telón. Orochimaru yace en el frío, húmedo suelo y trata de respirar a pesar de la obstrucción en sus pulmones; a pesar del inesperado dolor al ver a Tsunade caer y a Konoha ser borrada del mapa por un demente; a pesar de la espada incrustada en su pecho, clavándolo en el suelo como una especie de curiosidad científica, como una mariposa en un cartón.

Hay pasos arrastrándose junto a su cabeza, pero Orochimaru no se molesta en observar, ni siquiera abre los ojos. No es un enemigo, de eso está seguro —no hay razón para que un enemigo permanezca allí, después de todo. Orochimaru está muriendo, a pocos centímetros de ese final, de esa muerte definitiva de la que siempre luchó tanto por escapar. Cualquier cosa que haga ahora únicamente aceleraría el final inevitable. Esta vez lo acogería, verdaderamente, sin importar lo mucho que una vez se hubiera resistido, porque esto es dolor, fracaso y sufrimiento cuando había pensado que no le quedaba un corazón que pudiera hacerse pedazos.

Pero Madara no es tan amable, y Orochimaru sabe que continuará sufriendo hasta que le arranque su último aliento.

—Hey —dice una voz cansada mientras una figura se posa junto a su cabeza, una sombra deforme cae sobre él—. ¿Aún sigues vivo, Serpiente?

Orochimaru distingue esa voz, aunque no muy bien. Aun así, es suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada roja y negra fija en él.

—Obito Uchiha —carraspea, y las palabras _duelen_ , pero ya, todo duele—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita en mi lecho de muerte?

Obito, cicatrizado, ensangrentado y claramente cansado hasta los huesos, simplemente resopla y se sienta sobre sus talones. Solo le queda un ojo, el otro transferido nuevamente al muchacho Hatake, y la cuenca derecha está vacía bajo la cubierta translúcida de su párpado. Han estado luchando durante días, muchos de ellos, y se nota en cada shinobi restante, pero en Obito tal vez más que en la mayoría.

—No es un honor —corrige con ironía—. Un arranque de desesperación, más bien.

Orochimaru no puede imaginar qué piensa que esta visita resolverá, porque está tan cerca de la muerte que puede sentir el frío colándose en sus huesos. Siempre odió el frío. Aun así inclina la cabeza para demostrarle que está escuchando, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el rostro de Obito mientras el hombre se mueve nuevamente, situándose unas cuantas pulgadas más cerca.

—Tenemos una oportunidad. —El Uchiha —probablemente el último Uchiha además de Madara, y Orochimaru siente otra punzada aguda de dolor al recordar a Sasuke cayendo, muriendo, porque a pesar de todos sus defectos se había encariñado con el chico— dice simplemente, y su expresión es firme—. He estado guardando un poco de poder, y tengo suficiente guardado para un último intento con el Kamui.

Una tos desgarra el cuerpo de Orochimaru, envía agonía centelleando en colores y rayas a través de él mientras se sacude, y reiría si pudiera, si no creyera que le mataría el dolor.

—Teletransportación —carraspea—. Uchiha, creo que ya hemos pasado el punto en que tal cosa sería factible.

Pero Obito ya está sacudiendo la cabeza, estirándose para cerrar suavemente una mano alrededor de la empuñadura de Kusanagi que sobresale por encima del esternón de Orochimaru.

—No teletransportación y no intangibilidad. —Hay una sutil elevación en su boca, una inclinación en sus cejas que expresa salvaje satisfacción, un oscuro orgullo con el que Orochimaru ya está más que familiarizado. En lugar de entrar en detalles, sin embargo, Obito clava a Orochimaru con una mirada aguda, firme y helada—. Has estado luchando con nosotros —dice—. Mostraste remordimiento por lo ocurrido y por la muerte de Jiraiya. ¿Todavía sientes eso?

Orochimaru realmente se ríe de él esta vez, a pesar de la agonía que le provoca.

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar —susurra, una vez que no está a punto de convulsionar de dolor—. Elegí un camino diferente, elegí seguir a mis estudiantes, y a pesar de ello a esto es a lo que ese hombre ha reducido el mundo. Me arrepiento, Uchiha, muchísimo.

La verdad, sin adornos o engaños, y Orochimaru medio-desea que no fuera cierto. Sasuke eligió este camino, optó por otra manera, y Orochimaru había elegido a sus estudiantes sobre su neutralidad, había elegido seguir cuando pudo haberse retirado. Lo había hecho por el bien del equipo al que una vez había abandonado, su última conexión viviente con su pasado como un shinobi leal, y había durado solo lo suficiente para ver hasta el último trozo de ese pasado siendo barrido como polvo insignificante ante el vasto poder de Madara.

Kusanagi se mueve ligeramente en el agarre de Obito, haciendo a Orochimaru tensarse y apretar los dientes, pero el Uchiha ni se inmuta. Orochimaru lo habría admirado por aquello de no estar demasiado ocupado maldiciendo el nombre de aquel bastardo despiadado.

—¿Y si tuvieras otra oportunidad? ¿Elegirías el mismo camino?

Con una leve burla, Orochimaru cierra de nuevo los ojos, apretando los dientes mientras trata de reprimir el dolor que le sigue carcomiendo los nervios.

—¿Repetir un camino fallido? —se burla cuando puede volver a respirar—. ¿Por quién me tomas, Uchiha? ¿Por Jiraiya? Pero, ¿cuál es el punto de tanta inútil especulación, muchacho? Seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Hay una larga, larga pausa, y luego Obito dice quedamente:

—El Kamui crea una dimensión totalmente independiente de esta, aislada excepto por los puentes que construyo entre ambas.

La teoría es fascinante —Orochimaru ha pasado años estudiando el Sharingan, y nunca ha oído hablar de una manifestación como la de Obito. Casi le hace preguntarse si el muchacho es puramente Uchiha, especialmente dada su destreza con el Elemento Madera. Los Senju han desaparecido ahora en su mayoría, cierto, pero hace treinta años aún había unos cuantos. Y eso explicaría por qué Obito, al crecer, fue totalmente rechazado por su clan.

Pero, seguramente, este no es momento para explicaciones sobre las particularidades de su linaje. Orochimaru arquea una ceja, tratando de ignorar la humedad cobriza burbujeando en el fondo de su garganta, y espera a que vaya al grano.

Obito le sonríe débilmente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y extiende su mano libre para situarla sobre la frente de Orochimaru. El tacto es cálido contra su fría piel, un débil consuelo aunque nunca lo admitiría de esa forma, y casi le hace perder las siguientes palabras del hombre.

—Sabes, el tiempo realmente es solo otra dimensión.

Las piezas caen en su lugar como un rompecabezas finalmente consumado, y Orochimaru se paraliza de absoluta y completa consternación.

Tiempo. El Kamui crea puentes entre una dimensión separada y esta, emergiendo donde Obito quiera. Tan _simple_ , y al mismo tiempo una cualidad totalmente única del hombre herido y cicatrizado frente a él.

—¿Por qué yo? —carraspea Orochimaru, porque es una pregunta que le está quemando la mente, insistente e inflexible a pesar de sus intentos por ignorarla—. Hubiera pensado que, dado tu cambio, sería la última persona a la que le ofrecerías una cosa así.

Eso hace que se gane otra sonrisa, vagamente divertida pero sobre todo fatalista.

—Sí —admite el Uchiha—, pero estás olvidando algo, Serpiente. Aunque haya pasado la página, aún soy un bastardo. Y puedo reconocer a otro bastardo cuando lo veo —es decir tú. Cualquier otro sería demasiado blando para hacer lo que se necesita. De los suficientemente poderosos que aún siguen con vida, Naruto se centraría solo en pequeños detalles, protegiendo a su preciosa gente por encima de todo, y Kakashi se esforzaría por hacer demasiados cambios. Y yo necesito quedarme aquí para controlar el Kamui. Pero tú —tú eres lo suficientemente insensible como para no dejar que nada se interponga en tu camino de detener esto, y tienes la motivación para evitar que ocurra de nuevo. Y tú eres un genio, y posiblemente el más poderoso shinobi que Konoha haya producido jamás. Las matemáticas son bastante simples, ¿no?

Poniéndolo así, Orochimaru supone que sí.

—¿Y cómo sabes que—? —se interrumpe mientras otra tos fuerte y desgarradora le atraviesa, manchando sus labios con sangre y dejándolo débil y jadeando superficialmente.

Obito simplemente lo observa, implacable.

—¿Cómo sé que no vas a utilizar lo que sabes del futuro para conquistar el mundo? Honestamente, Serpiente, no lo sé, y en este punto realmente no podría importarme menos. Incluso tú serías mejor que la alternativa actual. ¿Lo harás?

—Preguntas como si tuviera elección. —Con lo último de su fuerza, Orochimaru extiende su mano y cierra sus dedos sobre los de Obito, apretando su agarre en Kusanagi. Se prepara para el dolor, para la muerte que seguiría rápidamente si Obito no puede hacer lo que dice que puede, pero en realidad, para entonces, ¿qué tiene por perder?

Sosteniendo su mirada, Obito ladea la cabeza levemente en reconocimiento irónico.

—Nunca antes he usado el Kamui de esta manera. —Es lo que dice, sin embargo—. Te voy a enviar tan atrás como pueda, pero no tengo idea de si será suficiente. Y si logras aterrizar en una época en la que ya existes, no sé qué pueda suceder. Tal vez nada, o tal vez dos almas idénticas no puedan existir en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Hazlo —le dice Orochimaru, totalmente impaciente con la muerte, con las dudas y con las reflexiones. Tienen una oportunidad y eso es suficiente, no importa que tan escasa sea.

Obito duda una vez más y luego asiente bruscamente, y Orochimaru puede sentir el chakra agitándose a su alrededor. Su Mangekyo está girando débilmente, brillante con poder y propósito.

—No falles —dice—. Madara está en la Montaña Cementerio, es un anciano dependiente del poder de la estatua para sobrevivir. Confío en que puedas encargarte de él, y asegúrate de que sea permanente.

Orochimaru resopla.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que lo haga dolorosamente? Mi regalo para ti, gratis.

—Ese tipo de cosas siempre parecen terminar mal para quien lo hace. —Obito se ve cansado, triste y abatido, mayor de lo que debería ser. Pero esta guerra los ha envejecido a todos, incluso aunque solo ha durado un puñado de días—. Solo hazlo rápido y permanente, y consideraré que estamos parejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la ola de chakra llega a su punto más álgido, y en ese mismo momento Obito saca a Kusanagi del pecho de Orochimaru. Orochimaru ni siquiera puede gritar por la agonía abrumadora, cada músculo se comprime tan apretado como alambre y sus dientes se prensan con tanta fuerza que su rechinar es audible. Pero antes de que pueda maldecir a Obito, o incluso hacer algo más, está cayendo, girando en un mundo de oscuridad y bordes afilados y tranquilidad inquietante. No tiene más de medio segundo para observarlo, otro medio segundo para prepararse para el impacto, pero nunca llega.

Otra deformación, un giro, un cambio, y está cayendo todavía más y más, a través de hambrienta oscuridad y luego abajo, abajo, abajo en una luz blanca y brillante.

* * *

—Creo que un acuerdo como este podría ser beneficioso para ambos, Orochimaru-kun —dice Danzō, impecablemente educado y perfectamente amable, mientras se detiene en la entrada de la casa de Orochimaru. Su sonrisa es como un cuchillo en la yugular, apenas escondida tras una practicada apariencia de civilidad—. Piénsalo un poco. Cualquier clase de material que desees, y lo único que quiero a cambio es un poco de... conocimiento recíproco. Un intercambio justo, ¿no te parece?

Orochimaru no contesta, sentado en su silla en un rincón como una serpiente a la defensiva. Ojos dorados miran fijamente sin parpadear al anciano, fríos y duros. Él no se mueve.

Danzō espera un momento más por una respuesta, entonces se rinde y ladea la cabeza antes de salir.

Solo cuando el chakra del hombre está totalmente fuera del alcance de sus sentidos, Orochimaru finalmente permite a sus músculos relajarse, la tensión desaparece como agua turbia. Flexiona los dedos cuidadosamente, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo de tentación corriendo por su espina dorsal, incluso aunque ya una vez recorrió este camino. Danzō es bueno en su juego, casi sin defectos, pero tiene el hábito de subestimar a los demás jugadores.

«O tal vez —piensa Orochimaru con una sonrisa tenue, torcida—, los está sobreestimando.» Después de todo, Danzō espera que Orochimaru se someta y juegue al peón obediente, que sea conducido por su deseo de conocimiento hasta que esté ciego ante todo lo demás. Que sea un bastardo cruel y despiadado sin características rescatables en su alma y ...

Quién sabe. Tal vez podría ser de esa manera. Lo fue una vez, después de todo, y si no hubiera aterrizado de nuevo en su cuerpo pasado momentos antes de que Danzō llamara a su puerta, probablemente lo sería de nuevo.

Pero el Kamui _funcionó_. Orochimaru tiene treinta y seis años nuevamente, su propio cuerpo solo tiene un puñado de modificaciones, con todos los recuerdos y habilidades y _conocimiento_ de su yo de veinte años del futuro. Conoce el resultado de la guerra que se está librando, sabe lo que realmente sucedió tras el incidente en el Puente Kannabi en el que Minato perdió —el Cuarto Hokage, ahora, o pronto lo será— a uno de sus estudiantes.

( _Obito_ , piensa, entrecerrando los ojos mientras algo parecido a la... responsabilidad, tal vez, o culpa u obligación brota dentro de él. Obito ha reajustado el reloj del día del juicio, y sin embargo, sigue sufriendo, atrapado en un cuerpo que solo le pertenece a medias, en manos del hombre que destruirá el mundo. Eso... no está bien, y Orochimaru conoce lo suficiente sobre deudas y honor para entenderlo. Una vez que esto termine, rescatará al chico. Irá y cumplirá con su promesa y traerá a Obito Uchiha a casa antes de que Madara pueda corromperlo más).

Y ahora Danzō se ha acercado a él, igual que lo hizo la última vez, y trató de tentarlo hacia el camino que sin duda le conducirá a su ruina.

Orochimaru aparta la cabeza de la ventana, boca prensada. Tiene pocos escrúpulos, mucho menos que la mayoría tras cincuenta años como un shinobi pleno y de alto nivel, pero... los chicos son un punto conflictivo, uno que puede ignorar pero nunca suprimir totalmente. Siempre lo han sido, y culpa gran parte de ello al pasar sus años de formación con dos personas de buen corazón como Tsunade y Jiraiya. Malas influencias, ambos.

Puro e ineludible _sentimentalismo_ hace a Orochimaru mirar a través del cuarto, donde una foto enmarcada se sitúa en un lugar de orgullo en su estantería más grande. Dos niños y una niña, todos obscenamente jóvenes, con un hombre sonriente detrás de ellos, todos cuatro llevando protectores frontales y luciendo... orgullosos. Orgullosos de sí mismos, de su aldea, de cada uno, y Orochimaru nunca ha logrado separarse de eso, sin importar cuánto ha tratado. Podría haberse esforzado más, sin duda, pero de alguna manera simplemente nunca lo quiso.

Había visto a Tsunade caer, desgarrada en pedazos por su fuerza monstruosa, incapaz de salvarla. La vio morir de la forma en que nunca tuvo que ver a Jiraiya morir, aunque recuerda las imágenes en la cabeza de Naruto, el pequeño monumento en un lugar solitario, desatendido y demasiado abyecto para alguien que dedicó su vida a hacer lo mejor que pudo a pesar de las probabilidades.

Orochimaru se conoce bien, conoce su arrogancia y sus sentimientos y qué pequeños y obstinados trozos de su corazón nunca ha sido capaz de cercenar, y dos de los más grandes se llaman Jiraiya y Tsunade. La primera vez que hizo esto, cuando aceptó la oferta de Danzō, estaba retirándose a un lugar a donde ellos nunca le seguirían. Donde nunca _querrían_ seguirlo.

¿Puede hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Puede dejarlos atrás después de ser compañeros de equipo durante _treinta años_? ¿De ser _amigos_? ¿Tras sus _muertes_ , que no fue capaz de evitar?

Con una mueca, Orochimaru se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta, apenas deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para ponerse sus sandalias antes de avanzar por el camino y salir del grupo de árboles, de regreso hacia la aldea que de nuevo se ha convertido en la suya. Hay un miembro de Raíz observándole, siguiéndole de cerca, pero Orochimaru ya se había ganado su lugar entre los Legendarios Tres cuando este niño ni siquiera había sido concebido, y ha tenido otros veinte años para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Resoplando, indignado, desencadena un shinshin, aterriza detrás del desventurado shinobi y lo derriba con un solo golpe antes de desaparecer sin más que un susurro.

« _Nos estás subestimando, Danzō-sama_ —piensa sombríamente, aterrizando en el pasillo justo en las afueras de la oficina del Hokage—. _Me estás subestimando, lo cual, te darás cuenta, es un error aún más grave_.»

Porque Orochimaru no es tonto y no toma riesgos innecesarios. Ni en sus misiones, ni con la vida de sus compañeros de equipo, ni con sus experimentos. Y verdaderamente, sería el colmo de la estupidez darle a Danzō semejante poder tan evidente sobre él, semejante oportunidad para chantajearle. Danzō será su cómplice, sin duda, pero uno silencioso y toda la sangre estará en manos de Orochimaru. Toda la culpa será suya y si —no, no _si_ , porque esta es una aldea shinobi, y como tal, es verdaderamente imposible ocultar un secreto por siempre, incluso con lo que Orochimaru sabe del futuro— _cuando_ se descubra, nadie le escuchará si trata de acusar a alguien. Cargará con toda la culpa, como lo hizo antes, y esa es una posición demasiado precaria para su gusto, con o sin libertad para experimentar incluida.

(Y ha sospechado, desde hace _años_ ya, que Danzō siempre tuvo otro motivo detrás de esto, más allá del conocimiento de las células del Primero. Porque, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades, en realidad, de que tantos candidatos a Hokage hayan caído y le dejaran como uno de los pocos lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar la aldea? Orochimaru estaba atrapado en sus experimentos, Sakumo Hatake cayó en desgracia, Dan Kato fue asesinado en una misión, la pérdida de los seres queridos de Tsunade la apartó de la aldea, Minato Namikaze murió porque estaba solo en el campo de batalla, la muerte de los preciados estudiantes de Jiraiya y la propia deserción de Orochimaru destrozaron al Sabio Sapo—

Seguramente todo esto es demasiado para ser coincidencia. Seguramente no puede serlo cuando Danzō ha permanecido casi intacto a lo largo de tantos juicios y desastres).

Tomando una rápida respiración, saluda a la secretaria en el escritorio y avanza, extiende su mano para golpear sus nudillos contra los pesados paneles.

—Adelante —dice Sarutobi, sonando cansado y viejo. La boca de Orochimaru se aprieta ligeramente, porque está a punto de darle a su antiguo maestro —el hombre de cuya muerte fue directamente responsable, el hombre que lo crio, tanto como Orochimaru le permitió tras la muerte de sus padres— más aún de que preocuparse, pero esto no puede posponerse. Ni por un momento. Si Danzō descubre que Orochimaru ha tomado este camino, si siquiera llega a escuchar una insinuación, sin duda encontrará una manera de evadir las acusaciones.

—Sensei —dice formalmente, deteniéndose en la entrada para hacer una ligera reverencia—. Tengo algo importante que discutir con usted. ¿Tiene un momento?

Hay una pausa, pesada y ligeramente sorprendida, y cuando Orochimaru mira a Sarutobi lo está observando con ojos afilados y oscuros, sus cejas siempre levemente elevadas.

—Orochimaru-kun —dice tras un pálpito—. Sí, por supuesto. —Le da una tenue sonrisa que retuerce el corazón de Orochimaru en su pecho, y agrega—: Siempre tengo tiempo para mis alumnos. Debo decir, sin embargo, que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que viniste a mí con esa expresión en tu rostro. La última vez, creo que acababas de ser besado por uno de tus compañeros masculinos y estabas asustado porque lo habías disfrutado.

Orochimaru no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ya que el riesgo de contestarle al hombre que prácticamente lo crio es que él recuerda cada incidente vergonzoso que Orochimaru desea hubiese borrado de su mente desde hace tiempo.

—Esto —dice secamente—es mucho más importante que la crisis sexual de un adolescente, sensei.

—No lo dudo —murmura Sarutobi, aunque la chispa de humor en su mirada permanece en ella. Señala a Orochimaru la silla delante de su escritorio—. Así que, entonces, ¿qué te trae a mí después de tanto tiempo evitando mi oficina?

—¿Combatir en una guerra ahora se considera evadir? —Orochimaru toma asiento, sin embargo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y cerrando sus manos en puños cerca de sus codos. El rostro de Sarutobi se oscurece ligeramente ante esto, y se sienta erguido, el humor se desvanece. También recuerda bien los portes de Orochimaru, por pocos que sean, después de tanto tiempo, y Orochimaru nunca ha estado más agradecido por ello.

—Orochimaru-kun —dice dulcemente, y Orochimaru se encuentra con unos ojos amables y sabios que siempre han parecido ver a través de él. Es... un consuelo, en cierto modo. No había pensado que lo sería—. Dime qué te está perturbando.

Orochimaru se prepara por un momento más —porque no ha tenido tiempo para planificar, no hay tiempo para sopesar los resultados, solo acción impulsiva más propia de Jiraiya que de él— y luego exhala, lenta y cuidadosamente.

—Usted sabe sobre mí participación en Raíz —dice ininterrumpidamente—. Bajo el mando de Danzō. —No espera el asentimiento de Sarutobi, sino que continúa inmediatamente—. Nos disolvimos como usted ordenó hace nueve meses, pero— Hoy Danzō vino a verme, ofreciendo proveerme con reclutas para su nuevo programa Raíz —bebés, huérfanos, niños que nadie extrañará— para... experimentos con células del Primero en un intento por transmitir el Elemento Madera. He calculado las probabilidades, Sarutobi-sensei. Son... muy bajas. A cambio, Danzō quería cualquier conocimiento que reuniera y toda mi investigación sobre el Sharingan.

Hay un muy, muy largo momento de silencio. Se extiende en minutos, entrecortados y congelados, y luego Sarutobi suspira, presionando una mano sobre su rostro en un gesto de profundo cansancio.

—Ya veo —dice pesadamente—. Es decir—me alegro de que hayas decidido acudir a mí, Orochimaru-kun. Este es, de hecho, un asunto muy importante. Sabía que Danzō estaba obsesionado con su propia idea de proteger la aldea, pero esto está... más allá de lo que jamás había considerado.

Orochimaru no dice nada más, solo se pone de pie y hace una reverencia nuevamente antes de retirarse. Por mucho que detestó a Sarutobi en su momento, él... confía en el hombre. Sarutobi es bueno, sabio y fuerte, y Orochimaru está seguro de que semejante evidencia innegable en cuanto a las fechorías de Danzō —y tan cauteloso como Sarutobi siempre ha sido respecto a Orochimaru, sigue siendo el alumno del Primero, aún confiaba al menos en esto— será un catalizador. No se hará el de la vista gorda con el viejo halcón de guerra.

E incluso si esto fracasa, hay otros caminos que Orochimaru puede tomar. Este es solo... el más conveniente.

Se detiene en el pasillo fuera de la oficina del Hokage, y finalmente se permite sonreír, se permite tomar una profunda respiración sin ahogarse con sangre o sintiendo el metal apuñalando su pecho. Porque con un solo golpe, ha —o pronto lo hará— desmantelado hasta el último de los planes de Danzō. Es... embriagador haber burlado al maestro de ajedrez con un simple y sencillo movimiento. Danzō nunca, jamás hubiera sospechado que Orochimaru iría donde Sarutobi directamente, porque le gusta pensar en ellos como si fuesen cortados con la misma tijera.

Pero no lo son, y nunca lo serán, y Orochimaru piensa que este golpe lo demuestra perfectamente.

* * *

Orochimaru se sacude de su sueño, sus instintos gritan, una brillante advertencia, y se tira de la cama justo cuando un kunai se hunde en la almohada en donde su cabeza había estado medio segundo antes. El asesino es bueno, rápido, preparado y está listo para enfrentarse a él, pero Orochimaru es más rápido todavía y siempre ha estado preparado para luchar, y le rompe el cuello antes de que siquiera pueda dar la vuelta. Otro se le viene encima, pero Orochimaru llama a sus serpientes y deja que se encarguen de él, mata al tercero y al cuarto antes de que puedan emerger plenamente de las sombras en las que se ocultan.

Aparentemente, Danzō no está contento con su decisión.

Orochimaru saca a Kusanagi de su soporte, pone su bolsa de kunai encima de su hombro, y sale de su casa, descalzo y vestido solo con su yukata de dormir. Sarutobi no le ha mencionado nada más sobre el asunto, pero Orochimaru tomará esto como una señal de que su maestro se está moviendo. Es bastante propio de alguien como Danzō dar semejante prioridad en deshacerse de la persona que lo traicionó incluso en medio de una crisis. Después de todo, el hombre solo es un ser vengativo.

Hay una estampida repentina de pasos más adelante, ni siquiera tratan de pasar desapercibidos, y Orochimaru entorna los ojos y saca su espada. La hoja canta cuando se desliza libre de su vaina, y por un momento en todo lo que puede pensar es en él siendo empalado, pero aprieta la mandíbula y aparta la imagen de su mente. Ya no, jamás, no si consigue su propósito.

Termina de reunir chakra, preparando un jutsu particularmente desagradable —porque nunca está de humor cuando acaba de despertar; Tsunade y Jiraiya siempre solían utilizar pajillas cuando se trataba de despertarlo durante las misiones, y el perdedor siempre terminaba o sangrado, o empapado, o ligeramente chamuscado— cuando la figura tropieza en una curva del camino, cayendo del bosquecillo que esconde su casa. Orochimaru levanta una ceja ligeramente divertido, bajando a Kusanagi.

—Namikaze —saluda, abriéndose paso delicadamente a través de la línea de trampas explosivas que bordean la antigua propiedad de sus padres antes de que Minato pueda pisar una, y amablemente se acerca hacia el futuro Hokage—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Minato se toma otro momento para recuperar el aliento antes de enderezarse, logrando darle una rápida e irónica sonrisa al Sannin.

—Orochimaru-san —responde—. Probablemente la misma razón por la que estás aquí, en pijama.

Antes, en su vida pasada, sentía un ardiente y convulsivo arranque de celos cada vez que miraba a Minato, una especie de ira hirviente porque Sarutobi eligiera a este _niño_ como Yondaime en lugar de él. Pero ahora, con el paso de los años, la experiencia y un borrón y cuenta nueva, Orochimaru le puede ofrecer una leve sonrisa en respuesta y disfrutar de la conmoción que se dibuja en el rostro de Minato sin segundas intenciones o resentimientos.

—Probablemente —se muestra de acuerdo—. ¿Sensei te envió, supongo?

Minato asiente, pasándose tímidamente una mano por el cabello.

—Sí. Fuimos a una de las bases de Raíz de Danzō y él estaba ahí, así que todo se transformó en una mini guerra. Cuatro ninjas desaparecieron después de que Danzō les diera órdenes, y el Hokage-sama me envió para asegurarse de que no estuvieran tras de ti. ¿Están...?

—Muertos. —Orochimaru enfunda su espada, luego se toma un momento para abrocharse sus armas alrededor de la cintura antes de seguir a Minato por el camino con paso ligero.

Otro asentimiento, y hay acero en los ojos del rubio, muy parecido a su hijo en aquel desastroso futuro.

—Bien —es todo lo que dice, y Orochimaru se pregunta cómo Danzō puede pensar que este hombre es débil. No lo es, a pesar de que lo esconde muy bien—. Estoy aquí para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Sarutobi-sama no quiere correr riesgos, puesto que eres quien corre mayor peligro en este momento.

Orochimaru quiere burlarse, ya que seguramente no le creen tan patético. Una mirada, sin embargo, a la expresión obstinada de Minato, tan parecida a la de Naruto, y simplemente pone los ojos en blanco, rindiéndose con tanta gracia como le es posible.

—Muy bien. ¿A dónde me vas a llegar? ¿A una casa de seguridad? —Qué... vergonzoso.

Pero Minato ya está sacudiendo la cabeza, dudando un poco antes de extender la mano y tomar el brazo de Orochimaru.

—Bueno... no exactamente —dice débilmente, acercándose más y ocultando una mueca cuando Orochimaru arquea una ceja imperiosa hacia él—. Hokage-sama solo pudo pensar en un lugar al que Danzō nunca esperaría que vayas, así que estoy aquí para llevarte ahí.

Orochimaru no es estúpido. Incluso mientras el chakra amarillo resplandece, brillante y cegador, su mente capta los hechos pertinentes y fácilmente se le ocurre la respuesta.

Tal vez antes habría protestado por correr en busca de la protección de Jiraiya como si fuese un niño asustado, pero—

Pero Jiraiya está vivo. Está _aquí_ , en _Konoha_ , y Orochimaru va a poder volver a verlo cuando lo último que había visto del hombre había sido, de hecho, su monumento.

—Te odio —dice, meramente por pura cuestión de principios, mientras vuelven a aparecer. Sus pies descalzos están firmemente plantados en una alfombra raída que _sabe_ ha tratado de incendiar al menos en tres ocasiones —las quemaduras de la última vez todavía están ahí, incluso— y todo el apartamento es mugriento, húmedo y claramente no han considerado siquiera mentalmente limpiarlo en _años_.

Sinceramente, había olvidado lo cerdo que era Jiraiya.

—Em... ¿Sién... tate? —sugiere Minato torpemente, y por todos los cielos, Orochimaru sabe que el joven nunca ha estado particularmente cómodo a su alrededor —pocas personas lo están, aparte de sus compañeros de equipo, y desde hace mucho tiempo se ha acostumbrado a esto— pero no recordaba que fuera así de malo.

Orochimaru le da al sofá una mirada indecisa, piensa en la descarada perversidad de Jiraiya, bien demostrada durante su infancia juntos, y fácilmente toma su decisión.

—Creo que me quedaré de pie, gracias.

Minato lo mira avergonzado, pero asiente y se aventura más profundamente en el apartamento, hacia el chakra proviniendo de la oficina de Jiraiya. Orochimaru sabe que lo más educado por hacer sería fingir que tiene sentidos humanos absolutamente normales y no escuchar; pero, honestamente, nunca ha aprendido nada remotamente interesante de esa manera, así que inclina un oído y se prepara para escuchar la voz de Jiraiya.

(Nunca, jamás, admitiría estar decepcionado cuando el Sabio Sapo no resucitó para unirse a la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Tampoco dejaría saber jamás que la explicación de Kabuto —que el cuerpo de Jiraiya estaba demasiado hundido en el océano para sacarlo sin ser aplastado por la presión— había enviado un estremecimiento de horror y una ráfaga de gratitud a través de su cuerpo. Porque Jiraiya murió sin cambiar; murió como había vivido, murió como era, y Orochimaru le puede retener en su memoria como el mismo muchacho impetuoso y ruidoso con el que creció, con el que compitió, con el que entrenó. Porque de todos ellos, Jiraiya merecía un gran funeral y mujeres llorando y shinobis homenajeando su valentía, pero en cambio su fin fue... manso. Y Jiraiya nunca lo fue, jamás fue manso).

—Sensei —llamó el rubio, golpeando sus nudillos en la puerta—. ¿Tiene un minuto?

Hay un crujido, un resoplido y después Jiraiya responde:

—Sí, claro, Minato. ¿Qué sucede?

Minato entra en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él —no es que haga una gran diferencia a oídos de Orochimaru— y baja su voz hasta un susurro.

—Sensei, ¡creo que Orochimaru-san está planeando matarme!

Orochimaru pone los ojos en blanco tanto que le _duelen_.

Hay un largo, largo momento de silencio, y luego Jiraiya dice suavemente:

—Minato, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tener competencias de tragos con Kushina-chan?

—¿Que eso me ayudará a meterme en sus pantalones? —Minato suena confundido—. Quiero decir—¡no! ¡No estoy borracho! ¡Pero fui a buscar a Orochimaru-san y no se burló de mí ni una sola vez! ¡Fue _amable_! ¡Me _sonrió_! ¡Obviamente, me va a matar en cualquier momento!

«¿ _Realmente era así de malo_? —Se pregunta Orochimaru un poco divertido, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y palmeando cuidadosamente a Kusanagi contra su muslo—. _Debí serlo. Ah, los detalles que uno olvida con el tiempo. Pero esto también es divertido, supongo_.»

—Bueno —pregunta Jiraiya razonablemente—, ¿hubo sangre involucrada? Eso generalmente aplaca su genio.

Minato aún suena confuso.

—Um. ¿Tal vez? Mató a cuatro asesinos—

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Hay un ruido, un estrépito, y pasos resonando por el pasillo. Medio segundo después, Jiraiya irrumpe en la sala principal, casi rompiendo la puerta, y se detiene en seco al ver a su compañero de equipo parado sobre la alfombra raída.

—Orochimaru —logra decir tras recuperar el aliento—. ¿Asesinos?

Es... grande. Alto y fornido y tiene una gran presencia, con su largo, suelto cabello blanco y sus profundos ojos oscuros y la forma en que se mantiene erguido, sin arrepentirse de su tamaño. Orochimaru... se ablanda, aunque solo un poco, al verlo, porque ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo vio. Un año, una muerte y una guerra que casi destrozó el mundo, y aunque Jiraiya no murió como un hombre diferente, Orochimaru sí cambió.

—Jiraiya —responde calmadamente, y se conforma con mirar en lugar de alejarse, como hubiera hecho antes, cuando Jiraiya se mueve más cerca, preocupación dibujándose en su rostro—. Estoy bien. Pero yo... contrarié a alguien poderoso, y Sarutobi-sensei piensa que es mejor que desaparezca por un tiempo.

—Lo que me recuerda —dice Minato, sonando mucho más alegre ahora—. Que es tiempo de regresar con el Hokage. Adiós, Sensei, Orochimaru-san. —Una ráfaga de luz amarilla y se ha ido nuevamente, una evasión casi elegante de las preguntas que de seguro vendrán. Orochimaru estaría impresionado si no estuviera tan molesto.

Una gran mano se cierra deliberadamente alrededor de su brazo, y Orochimaru vuelve la cabeza para encontrarse en el extremo receptor de una de las raras miradas serias de Jiraiya.

—No creas que te estás librando de esto con esa respuesta —el Sabio Sapo advierte—. Orochimaru, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Orochimaru piensa en qué decir por un momento, pero ya conoce bien la persistencia de Jiraiya, y en lugar de pasar la noche entera atrapado en un espacio cerrado y sin manera de evitar una discusión, se rinde con un suspiro silencioso.

—Danzō —dice, y los ojos de Jiraiya se entornar al escuchar ese nombre. Siempre ha tenido buenos instintos cuando se trata de las personas, y el viejo halcón de guerra siempre le había dado mala espina. Un presagio, probablemente, y uno que Orochimaru había ignorado despreocupadamente la primera vez.

Una mirada más a la expresión rápidamente oscureciéndose de Jiraiya insta a Orochimaru a continuar, aunque elige cada palabra cuidadosamente, sabiendo que cuando quiere Jiraiya es más que capaz de leer entre líneas.

—Él... intentó persuadirme para que trabajara en varios experimentos de... dudosa legalidad. Y moral. Informé a Sarutobi-sensei, quien ha tomado esta oportunidad para demostrar mis reclamos. Parece que Danzō no está contento con mi decisión de... delatarlo.

La mano en su brazo es una tenaza, aunque no tan fuerte como para causarle un moretón, y el rostro de Jiraiya palidece.

—Persuadirte —afirma tajantemente—. ¿Querrás decir _coaccionarte_?

Orochimaru pone los ojos en blanco ligeramente.

—Quise decir, _persuadirm_ —

—¿Dónde, Orochimaru? ¿Dónde sucedió esto? ¿Te buscó en la biblioteca, o se acercó a ti en un campo de entrenamiento? ¿Un callejón oscuro en alguna parte? ¿ _Dónde_?

Por primera vez, Orochimaru vacila. No entiende, no puede seguir la progresión de los pensamientos de Jiraiya. Nunca ha podido hacerlo y había... olvidado aquello, tras un año entero sin el Sabio Sapo siguiéndole los pasos.

—Yo— fue en mi casa.

Los ojos de Jiraiya están centellando, su boca una línea apretada en su rostro mientras voltea a Orochimaru, aprieta sus bíceps con firmeza y lo jala un paso más cerca.

—¿Tu _hogar_? —exige—. ¿Tu _casa_? ¡Orochimaru, ese es tu santuario! Ni siquiera dejaste a Tsunade entrar ahí, no desde que—

Vacila y se interrumpe, pero Orochimaru sabe qué iba a decir.

* * *

(Orochimaru tiene quince años cuando le capturan, quince y acaba de graduarse como Jounin, está solo en una misión en la frontera del País del Viento. Es bueno, uno de los mejores, temible en su control de chakra y dominio de jutsus, incluso ya tiene un contrato con las serpientes y una espada que puede cortar a través de prácticamente cualquier cosa. Pero su habilidad esta vez no es suficiente, superado en número y lejos de cualquier ayuda, solo y sin promesa alguna de refuerzos.

Le tiran en una celda, ninjas de la Arena o alguno de los otros enemigos de Konoha o tal vez de ninguno de ellos en absoluto. Lo encierran, golpean y hieren, está totalmente agotado, lo encadenan a la pared y lo dejan allí para que enloquezca.

 _«Si solo_ —piensa Orochimaru, porque solo tiene quince años, solo han pasado un puñado de meses desde que era un Chuunin, estaba en un _equipo_ , y a veces simplemente no puede evitar pensar en esto—: _Si solo ellos vinieran.»_

Es un pensamiento débil, un momento de lamentable vulnerabilidad nacido en un corazón que Orochimaru aún tiene que aprender a endurecer, está exhausto, cansado y derrotado, solo piensa en ello por un momento, y ni siquiera trata de resistirse a aquel pensamiento.

El ninja lo saca de la celda, intenta sacarle uno de los muchos secretos de Konoha de su cuerpo resistente, y luego continua con la tortura de puro resentimiento cuando se niega a decírselo.

Tsunade y Jiraiya llegan, por supuesto, pero llegan muy, muy tarde para hacer algo que no sea recoger sus pedazos.

Tiene dieciséis años cuando empiezan las pesadillas, pero para entonces ya ha ahuyentado a las únicas tres personas en el mundo que le habrían —podrían— consolado, y aunque es un genio asesinando, no tiene idea de cómo traerlos de regreso).

* * *

Las palabras se retuercen entre ellos, pesadas y tácitas, y Orochimaru no duda en apartar la mirada. Jiraiya... tiene razón. Su casa —que una vez había sido el hogar de sus padres, donde están los únicos recuerdos reales que tiene de su familia— siempre ha sido sagrada. Y quizá, tal vez si Danzō se hubiera acercado a él en otro lugar la primera vez hubiera considerado las cosas con más cuidado, explorado otras opciones que la que eligió. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y aquello fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya acabó —es lo que dice, y sabe que tiene razón. Sarutobi no es un hombre que soporte a los traidores, ni siquiera a los bien intencionados, y Danzō está absolutamente convencido de que su propio poder, prestigio y pretensión de hacer todo por el bien de Konoha le protegerán de las consecuencias. Pero Sarutobi ganará, a pesar de las guerras privadas entre ellos, porque Sarutobi siempre ha ganado sin siquiera intentarlo, incluso cuando no sabía que había una competencia. Danzō es la oscuridad, y Sarutobi es la llama, y al final no hay duda de cual es la más importante.

—Excepto por los _asesinos_ —indica Jiraiya, exasperado, y hay muy pocas personas de hecho que le pueden conducir a semejante estado. Orochimaru intenta no parecer demasiado petulante por ser uno de ellos. Pero el Sabio Sapo ya ni siquiera lo está observando, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando en la distancia. Suspira pesadamente y luego da un paso atrás, soltando los brazos de Orochimaru para frotarse las manos por el rostro.

—Bueno —dice con voz ronca—, entonces, vamos. Mi dormitorio es el lugar más seguro.

El punto de venir aquí era que a Danzō ni siquiera _se le pasaría por la cabeza_ que Orochimaru correría hacia el compañero con quien eternamente está en desacuerdo —después de todo, Danzō subestima sistemáticamente las emociones y los lazos, y siempre lo hará—, pero Orochimaru no se resiste. Sigue a Jiraiya por el corto pasillo hasta una habitación que está un poco más limpia, aunque aún desordenada, y se deja caer en el suelo con un leve suspiro, poniendo a Kusanagi a su lado. Apoyado contra la pared, estira las piernas y se prepara para una larga noche, y probablemente un día aún más largo mañana.

Silencioso pero vigilante, Jiraiya toma asiento junto a él, sus muslos no se tocan, pero están suficientemente cerca como para no notarlo. Esto es... completamente nostálgico, porque han tomado esta misma posición en muchas, muchísimas misiones, demasiadas para recordarlas, y Orochimaru lógicamente había pensado que tras el año pasado, nunca, jamás, esto volvería a suceder.

Y pensar que hace solo un par de horas se estaba muriendo en el campo de batalla sin ninguna esperanza.

Orochimaru inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared, y cierra los ojos, ni siquiera tratando de contener la tenue sonrisa agridulce que se dibuja en sus labios.

 _«Ah, pero la diferencia que puede hacer el tiempo_ », piensa, y planes giran ante él, caminos a seguir y a evitar, personas por salvar y personas por eliminar. Y en medio de todo esto, Jiraiya es un calor constante a su lado, grande y fornido y tan familiar para Orochimaru como los propios latidos de su corazón.

 _«Tiempo»_ , piensa Orochimaru, y ríe para sí.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho a Obito, en ese campo de batalla solitario y manchado de sangre? _«¿Repetir un camino fallido? ¿Por quién me tomas, Uchiha?»._

 _No otra vez. No esta vez. Es hora de un cambio, creo_.

 _¿Y quién mejor para sacudirse el polvo que una serpiente entre las hojas?_

* * *

(Es pasada la media noche cuando Jiraiya siente un peso acomodarse contra su hombro, y mira hacia abajo sorprendido. Piel pálida, rasgos afilados y abundante cabello negro, revuelto en una extraña inocencia que Jiraiya solo ha visto en Orochimaru cuando está profundamente dormido o de pie ante las tumbas de sus padres.

Han estado... distantes, desde hace un tiempo. A la deriva. Y tal vez eso es de esperar al estar su tercer compañero, Tsunade, en un exilio autoimpuesto y errante; pero a Jiraiya no le gusta esto, nunca le ha gustado. Durante años, los ojos de Orochimaru se han fijado en algo más allá de él, más allá de todos ellos mientras avanza, apuntando hacia una meta que Jiraiya no puede ver.

Esta noche fue la primera vez en casi tres años que Orochimaru le _miró_ en lugar _ignorarlo_.

Con una baja, constante respiración, Jiraiya levanta su brazo, lentamente, cuidadosamente, y lo desliza por la espalda de Orochimaru, lo envuelve alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerca un poco más. Tal vez cuando Orochimaru despierte aquella apatía estará de regreso en sus ojos, pero...

Entierra su rostro en aquel cabello negro como la medianoche, tan oscuro que parece tragarse la luz en lugar de reflejarla, y respira el penetrante y limpio aroma a cítricos con un leve dejo de vainilla. Familiar y dulce, sin importar cuánto se burlaba de Orochimaru por sus jabones y esencias.

Orochimaru había elegido un camino esta noche, y no solo el que le había llevado hasta la puerta de Jiraiya, aunque eso indudablemente también forma parte de ello. Había buscado a su maestro en lugar de aceptar lo que Danzō quería que hiciera, desafiado al resto de la aldea que aún susurraba « _monstruo»_ mientras pasaba, y Jiraiya sabe que esta elección es el primer paso atrás, de regreso, de donde sea que Orochimaru hubiera ido.

Un paso atrás, pero eso es todo lo que Jiraiya necesita para afianzarse.

Un paso atrás, y Jiraiya le pondrá a salvo).

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de no tardarme mucho con la continuación de esta trilogía de one-shots.

Como siempre, cualquier duda que tengan respecto a la traducción o alguna sugerencia, no duden en dejármelo saber.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.


End file.
